Melodies and Harmonies
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Jenna forms a new friendship and this just might be what she needs to help her cope with everything. Jenna/Liam.


**A/N: I don't own Degrassi. The writers know what they're doing. ;)  
>So I woke up and this literally popped into my mind. I was trying to make it more romantic, but friendship was the path this story took. In a way, though, it seemed like it was for the better.<strong>

* * *

><p>Jenna walked down the hallways of Degrassi with no particular destination. It had been two months since she and KC gave up Tyson for adoption, but the memory was still fresh in her mind. She tried to suppress it and convince herself that it was the best choice for everyone, but a pang of guilt kept her up at night. Her love for Tyson was infinite and she tried for him.<p>

Jenna heard laughter coming from the end of the hallway. She looked to her left and saw KC holding a basketball while talking to Drew and Dave. He looked happy, but he was still upset. He even called her one night and the conversation ended up with both of them in tears. She kept her attention on the boys longer than she should have. KC suddenly caught her eyes and Jenna almost lost it. Before she could see their reaction, she had already left.

She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings until she collided into something.

"Whoa."

Or rather, someone.

"Oh my gosh," Jenna was horrified, "I'm so sorry! I should have been paying attention."

"It's ok," the male voice said, "Same here. I just got new headphones and I was excited to try them out."

She looked up to see who she had bumped into – it was Liam, from her history class.

"Liam, right?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah," he smiled in confirmation, "Hey Jenna."

She seemed a bit surprised that he knew who she was but Liam quickly added, "Next Teen Star. Everyone at Degrassi watched it when you were on."

That seemed to put a genuine smile on Jenna's face.

Liam moved out of the way, "Were you in a rush to go somewhere?"

She shook her head, "Oh no, I was just walking around.

"Did you want some company?" he asked.

Jenna giggled, "You're willing to sacrifice your lunch time to spend time with someone you barely know?"

Liam smiled, "Well I know you like music and that's good enough for me."

They spent the next ten minutes discussing anything and everything about music – favorite artists and favorite songs, their inspiration, and Jenna even convinced Liam to listen to country music as long as she gave his British Rock a chance. They now found themselves sitting on the bench where JT Yorke's Monument stood.

"I have to admit," Jenna laughed, "The most I know about British music is The Beatles."

Liam liked her answer, "You're already on the right track."

They shared another laugh as she softly mentioned, "I hope Tyson grows up with The Beatles too."

"What was that?" he asked.

"Oh," she suddenly got quiet, "Tyson… My son. And his… er, pa-parents."

Liam remained quiet, trying to process the information.

Before she could stop herself, Jenna said, "KC and I gave him up for adoption."

"Oh," he moved closer to her, "I'm uh, sorry to hear that…"

She shook her head, "It's ok. It was the best thing for Tyson."

She then joked, "They better introduce him to music, especially country music."

Liam playfully groaned, "There we go again."

"Hey!" Jenna defended, "Keith Urban, Faith Hill, and Sugarland are good."

"I'll give it a try," he sighed, trying to sound defeated, "Only for you."

"Just like I'll listen to British Rock for you," she nodded to his direction.

They both heard laughter from the corner and turned their attention to the noise – it was KC and the boys. He seemed to be looking around, probably for Jenna. The former couple made eye contact, but KC didn't approach her. He saw that she was with Liam and all he did was clench his jaw. KC relaxed his hands and continued to follow Drew.

"He still loves you," Liam said.

Jenna quickly turned to him, "That was a blunt statement."

He shrugged, "Sorry. It's true, though. You saw the way he looked at you."

She sighed, "It's too late now. I don't think we would have worked out even if we tried. He cheated on me with Marisol and the way we argued over Tyson… There was a lot that wasn't working out."

"At least you have your parents to help you," Liam offered.

Jenna scoffed, "My mom is dead, my dad barely keeps in touch, and my brother is in Alberta. All I had left was KC, his mom, and Tyson… But even that's gone since I moved out."

Clare and Jake then passed by, snuggling in close and holding hands.

Jenna sighed, "I guess this is just karma finally hitting me tenfold."

"I think you're being too hard on yourself," Liam said, "I don't know you well but from what I see – You made mistakes in your life, we all do, but you're learning from them and trying to make things better for you and for everyone around you."

"I wish I could believe that," she mumbled to herself.

He moved closer to her, "Maybe one day, you will."

There was a small silence between them but they didn't seem to mind.

"Oh wow, I didn't mean to sound like such a downer," she spoke up.

He shook his head, "Don't even worry about it. How are you feeling?"

"I feel good," Jenna answered honestly, "It has been a while since I felt this way."

"Then maybe we should do this again," he suggested, "We still need to exchange music after all."

Jenna agreed, "By the end of this school year, you will like country music."

He laughed, "And you will enjoy British Rock."

The bell rang indicating that lunch was over. Jenna and Liam looked at each other, almost hesitant to leave.

"We'll meet back here tomorrow," he confirmed, "At lunch. Have your playlist ready."

"I'm looking forward to it," she told him.

They eventually left the bench and went their spate ways. Jenna walked to class with a smile on her face, a less heavy heart, and a new song in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It would be cool to see a friendship between these two, but just a friendship. For now. Then maybe develop into something later? Maybe it's just me. What do you all think? =D **


End file.
